Legends Prt 0.5:  A Brief History of Things
by Gregg Landsman
Summary: The journal entries of Thomas Xavier Light, tracing the timeline of this fanfiction series...


Megaman, Dr. Light, Roll and all associated characters are the property of Capcom. Anna and Aria Ferris are my property. All rights reserved.

A bit of an in between part of the prologue and the first part, this succinctly explains the history of my fanfic world.

**LEGENDS PART 0.5**

**A BRIEF HISTORY OF THINGS**

From the journals of Thomas Xavier Light:   
  


First off, if you're reading this, you're most likely conducting a severe invasion of privacy. Secondly, this journal contains no scientific data, revolutionary theories, or patent information. I keep those in my lab and you'd have better luck breaking into Fort Knox with a toothpick and a foghorn.

This is my personal journal where I keep my thoughts. And also a brief history of how things have progressed in my work and my life. However, 'brief' takes on an entirely different meaning for super-geniuses like me than it does for the normal people such as yourself. Better make sure that seat is comfy.   
  


1982 AD:

I was born in a hospital in Mineola on Long Island, New York. My parents, Gregory and Samantha Light, were jewish immigrants from England who had come over some five years before and owned a publishing company outside of Hampton Bays. Due to stock predictions, my father had accumulated a small fortune and a mansion in Southampton, and I was given the best education and comforts money could by.

I displayed an uncanny knack for learning and unnatural intelligence early on, or so I was told, and sometimes helped by father's business dealings and stock market predictions. This prompted him to set up a trust fund for me to use. He gave me a car for my 17th birthday. Too bad I failed by driver's test four times in a row and couldn't drive until 19.   
  


2000:

After graduating barely on time from my high school, I entered the Southampton Campus of the Long Island University, where I first met Aria Ferris, a bit of a geek(like me) with a fascination in robotics. Her lack of a social life made me wonder what she wanted to make robots for, but I kept those feelings to myself. She and I became friends and she first interested me in robotics. At the end of my sophmore year, I transferred over to MIT. It was there I met my great two loves. Robotics and Martha Burrows, my first and only girlfriend.   
  


2002:

Entering into MIT as a transfer junior, I started my fall semester majoring in robotics technology. My first roommate left pretty quickly. My second roommate was a bit cross because he wanted a single. His name was Allen Wiley, son of german immigrants but unable to speak a word of german, just talk with a bit of an accent. He barely talked to me despite spending all his non-class time in our dorm room, and often stared at me like he was going to smother me in my sleep.

I broke the ice by asking him about his theories of robotic creation. We were fast friends from then on.   
  


2004:

Allen and I graduated with honors from MIT, sharing the Valedictorian award because we had the exact same GPA. I promptly dispelled rumors Allen and I were gay by passionately kissing Martha in front of the crowd. She never forgave me for that one. Allen and I took seperate PhDs: I took robotic engineering and artificial intelligence, he took synthetic biology and computer engineering. We compared notes and had roughly the same store of knowledge when we achieved our degrees two years later.   
  


2005:

Martha and I become man and wife. My parents died earlier that year but gave us their blessings. The trust fund begins drying up after I by a good-sized house, keeping the mansion maintained for a later date by constructing a group of workbots to maintain the place.   
  


2006:

My daughter, Sarah, is born. Also, Element 115, classified as Elerium, is discovered. While equating the discovery of the revolutionary energy source with the birth of my child may seem grandiose, I discovered how to synthesize the damned thing, so you can go to hell.   
  


2007:

I discover how to synthesize Elerium and patent the process, making a rather large sum of money. Allen and I open for business and begin theorizing a way to construct an android.   
  


2008:

Success. Partially. Somewhat.

Allen and I finish construction on prototype 000. Codenamed Protoman and also named Adam(Allen's a bit of an atheist but I'm a faithful Jew), we gave him the works. Using a synthesized version of DNA, Adam is remarkably lifelike, but stronger, faster, and more durable. The DNA was based upon my own and Allen's. We debated who was the mother.

However, Adam had problems. His CPU was unstable, leading to mental problems. He went nuts, in other words. He broke out of the lab and disappeared, going god-knows-where. Allen and I decide to start over.   
  


2009:

Success. Complete success.

Patterning the DNA after myself and Martha, we created two synthetic children. Naming them Rock and Roll, they were completely stable, fixing the bugs Adam had. The other names for them were Jacob and Rachel, but considering they were literally brother and sister, we didn't want any potential of 'that' happening. The two androids were created full-grown, and acted pretty much the same. Unveiling our success, Allen and I won much acclaim for this, and became instant celebrities and the targets of the more extreme and camera-hungry relgious groups. Especially that on that protested that _Dogma_ movie in 1999. Kevin Smith met with us and congratulated us, and commented that those people are, in fact, windbags. It helped me feel better.   
  


2011:

Problem emerges. With Allen, unfortunately. Allen had been having personal problems. He broke up with his long-time girlfriend, who was pregnant at the time, because of his time with his studies and work. He was becoming a bit of a prick, and also paying too much attention to the projects and not enough attention to the social aspects of our work, mainly introducing our creations to the public and helping the public accept the new race.

Allen decided the best way to make time was to make work shorter. In other words, become more intelligent. He constructed a device called the Mind Acceleration Macrometer(MAM), which would use lasers to force open new paths of the mind and allow him to use more of it.

Unfortunately, the damn thing worked. And drove him completely insane. He reprogrammed six of the robots we made and took off. Three months later...he had an army. He took over every city in a matter of hours with minimum casualities. He had complete control of the world and there wasn't a damned thing we could do. Before I knew it, model 06, Cutman, had invaded the lab and was threatening me, Martha and Roll.

Then he came to the rescue. Rock had taken a prototype weapon I was commissioned to make by the army, an arm cannon, and attacked Cutman. Rock showed that not only was he a superior model, but better at fighting and also possessing damn good aim. He defeated and destroyed Cutman, and convinced me to let him do this to the other androids.

So I did. I fashioned him a suit of carbon-rubber armor and a helmet containing a prototype self-transporter unit. I incorporated the arm cannon into his systems using polymorph metal so he could change both his arms into cannons if needbe. Finally, I gave him my blessing and sent him off into certain death.

And so Megaman was born.

And surprising to even me, he took Wiley down.   
  


2012:

Wiley escaped the institution he was put in and constructed eight new androids for the purpose of revenge. I'll say one thing, Allen keeps to his goals.

Rock redons his costume and procedes to stop each and every android except Wiley's last and finest creation, Quickman. Who Wiley constructed too well, as Quickman betrays Wiley and comes over to our side.

It is then that I realize something:

The synthetic DNA can mutate. Quickman's did, granting him superhuman speeds and, due to the acceleration of his CPU, superhuman intelligence on a level approaching mine. I took Quickman, under the new adopted name Kenneth Lowgun, as my assistant.

On another note, I built and activated Rush, a new model canine android. Despite rumors, Rush cannot talk. At least, no more than other dogs. If you goad him, of course, you could make him whine 'Momma' or whine 'I want it' like on those home video shows, but nothing more. He soon adopted Rock as his master and is not Rock's loyal pet.   
  


2013:

Allen feigned sanity long enough to earn back my trust and steal designs for a planetary defense robot code-named Gamma. This is a rather ugly episode, but I will leave it at this: Adam returned to save Rock. Adam officially took the moniker of Protoman as his identity, and, after Gamma was disabled, saved Rock from certain death.

Later that year, Allen developed time travel. Time trapping, actually. He managed to snag an android from the late 28th century named Quint, reprogram the poor boy, and pitted him against Rock. Rock destroyed him and stopped Wiley. But unfortunately Wiley still had Quint's remains. This would come back to haunt us.

On a lighter and very interesting note, my old friend Aria Ferris showed up, using some of my designs, much of her own, and synthetic DNA based on her own to create Anna, her first and so far only robot. Which is unfortunate, because I dread the day Aria herself has kids, considering how screwed up she is. I dread to think what social problems Anna will have. Actually, I already know. She strives for attention, puts herself in dangerous positions, and has an unhealthy attraction for the wrong types of men, just like her 'mother'. I like to think of myself as forgiving, but Aria's ex-husband should burn in Hell.   
  


2014:

Wiley took to the background, kidnapping the daughter of my old friend Mikhail Cossack and forcing him to build a new army for Allen. Rock, naturally, came to the rescue and got us a new ally in the form of Dr. Cossack.

This is when Rock first revealed his secret identity to the public. The resulting publicity has done much for human/android relations and certainly helped with recognition of my work. At this point, Martha goes back to her first love: anthropology. She begins travelling the world, seeking out ancient cultures with the help of the technology I've developed. It gives her something to do and she enjoys it, while I get the task of raising Roll and Rock. Sarah got along just fine thanks to the holocommunicator I gave Martha.   
  


2015:

Almost the entire year went by before something bad happened. What looked like Protoman kidnapped me. The robot was the Darkman prototype, a polymorph battle android Wiley created. The _real_ Protoman showed up and beat Darkman to a pulp, and Wiley ran like Hell when Rock showed up.

Gotta love those kids.

It was at this point that Protoman began living in the city, taking the name Brian Light as his alias. I rarely see him around the house, if ever. He inherited a large sum of money and apparently knows Mikhail very well, but neither of them are saying anything on where Adam was for five years.   
  


2016:

Wiley got back into business almost at the beginning of the year. And things went bad. Wiley constructed a new android. Unfortunately, he did it with the Quint android's remains.

Naming it Bass, this...thing...was Rock's superior in every way. Strong, fast, ruthless and sadistic, it was the most dangerous creation Wiley ever made...and Wiley just about adopted him. Named him Logan Wiley. Was more proud of the android than his own illegitimate child. Oh, did I mention that? Allen's girlfriend, Felicia, had a son named Jonathan, who's currently a brilliant scientist as of this writing and courting Katrina Cossack. Just something to think about, Allen.

Rock barely defeated Bass. I can't imagine the horror of having to stop something which you should have no chance of stopping.   
  


2017:

Nothing happened in this year. At least, no world-saving battles. Protoman began a career as a vigilante, scaring the holy hell into criminals in New York City. He worries me, sometimes. Something horrible happened to him. Something which has made him devote his life to this.

Anna and Rock have started to become close. They're good friends, I know that much. And, quite frankly, Anna is an attractive woman. Who has self-destructive leanings and an unhealthy fixation on being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

But something _did_ happen this year. The synthetic DNA mutated. All of it, for the first generation androids. Roll became able to supercharge cell healing and basically heal with a touch. Rock has developed telepathy and telekinesis. He fixed up the old magna-bridge tool into a lightsaber and uses it as a weapon when he has to. All of Wiley's androids mutated, to...except for Bass. I fear there may be a gestation period for Bass. And Anna....well, Aria didn't tell me exacty what her powers were. But when I visited the Ferris household, Anna gestured, and the kitchen counter liquified, danced, and reformed at her whim. This...scares me. I hope my fears about her are not true.   
  


2018:

First contact is made with an alien life form, an ungodly advanced android named Duo. To put it simply, Duo is as far above humans as God would be above androids. He's just that powerful. Duo claims to be from an advanced alien civilization, one that was destroyed by a 'darkness'. He says it was related to something Wiley supercharged Bass with, but I am not sure. Duo left after saving Rock's life. A fascinating creation, indeed. I hope to study him again, someday.   
  


2021:

Sarah and Rock go out on a date while Martha is spending a 14 month stretch at home. Martha takes Sarah aside and I take Rock aside and we explain to them the birds and the bees. I then sit them down and show them a comprehensive clip show of the results of immediate family inbreeding. They decide to find other counterparts.   
  


Present Day, December 23rd, 2023:

As I write this, Rock is the chaperone of Sarah's Christmas high school dance. Wiley's been laying low and even contacting me via satellite phones, using a system so complex that even my equipment can't trace him. We're reconciling. Not just friends yet, but no longer enemies.

Roll and Kenneth have become close. While Kenneth is still bookish and nervous around people due to his background, he's opening up in Roll's company and being a bit more social. And since I've passed the age of fifty, I'm finding I spend less time in the lab and more time with my family, even when Martha's on another dig. Life is good. My life, all in all, has been very good. I don't know how many people can honestly say that.   
  


Thomas Xavier Light clicks off his computer, leaning back in his swivel chair as the woman's arms wrap around his shoulders.

"Just finishing?", the barely-aged Martha Burrows Light asks, smiling with sparkling brown eyes.

He smiles, kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Finished for tonight.", he responds, "When are those two due in?"

"Much later. Join me in a game of chess?"

"Love to," he says, standing up, and walks with her out of the bedroom.   
  


The music is stopped in the background as the band and DJ's debate over what to do. Rock takes this opportunity to dart from Sarah and her circle of friends, lest one of the girls hit on him and try to drag him to the dance floor.

He walks over to the punch bowl, grabbing a glass and tasting it to make sure it hasn't been spiked. Thankfully, it hasn't. Alcohol doesn't get androids drunk. It gives them gas. As those who ran in stark terror from _last_ years Christmas dance found out.

He pours himself another glass as the band wins the coin toss and begins playing soft dance music.

Rock sighs, shrugging, and begins to walk back to his creator's daughter...and runs headlong into someone else, a quick telekinetic command keeping the drink from spilling on his suit and suspended in the air.

"Watch it!", the woman says...and stops.

The woman is a bit shorter than him, with long red hair, green eyes, and dressed in a completely concealing black dress going to her ankles. With the white in the collar, she looks like she's trying to join the priesthood.

"Oh...hi, Rock."

"Anna?", he asks, retrieving his drink, "What are you doing here?"

"Mom asked me to watch over the place.", she says, "I tried to protest...but, well, she was pretty adamant. Why are you here?"

"I'm chaparoning. Sarah's here, so Dad has me watching over her."

"Doesn't he trust her?"

"Of course he does. I also am _always_ free on weekends, barring alien invasion or power-man scientists deciding they don't like San Francisco and subsequently launching nuclear missiles at it."

Anna chuckles, smiling warmly.

"Band's playing," she says, gripping Rock's hand, "Come dance with me."

She pulls him along before he can even protest, Rock smiling as he takes her hand, pulling her close to him as his other hand goes around her waist. They begin moving to the soft, uplifting music played by the band, unwittingly moving to the center of the dance floor.

Their eyes meet as she leads, the two androids sighing, ignoring all the other couples as her arms rest along his shoulders, both his hands around her waist.

"I think they may elect us king and queen of the dance.", he comment.

She smiles, shrugging.

"We're too old."

"I'm only fourteen."

"Physically, I mean. I'm sure I could have Mom rig up a dancing android if needbe."

He laughs, smiling. He looks up...and sees a mistletoe hanging right above them.

"Christmas themed, huh?", he asks.

"What is?", Anna asks, smirking.

He leans in, softly pressing his lips against her.

She gasps...and smiles, welcoming the kiss, tightening her arms around his shoulders.

They end the kiss as quickly as it began, smiling. He sees Sarah's shocked expression out of the corner of his eye.

"Everyone should have a friend like you, Rock.", she says, resting her head on his shoulder.

He smiles, pressing his nose against her hair, taking in the intoxicating scent.

"Merry Christmas, Anna."

"Happy Chanukah, Rock."

And they stand there, dancing together, for much of the remaining evening.


End file.
